Blood Brothers
by GreenRider-Inheritance-fanatic
Summary: When Harry finds others that aren't afraid of Dudley He is awakened to a life without fear. Welcome to the Blood Brother's gang, when the youngest members come to Hogwarts the castle will never be the same! Badass!Harry, T for swearing, Many Oc's
1. Chapter 1

_ Running…_

_ Running with wide eyes as he stumbled, backed against the wall as the larger boys laughed and sneered and cracked their knuckles. He tried to jump, he found himself on the roof…_

"Harry!" The voice brought the boy out of his thoughts as he looked up with a start. "Wonker, we've been calling your name for the last five minutes. You were completely spaced out." The older boy said as blue eyes looked to the raven haired boy beside him.

"Sorry Will," the younger boy, Harry, replied with a shrug, "had…a little flash back."

Now Will was older than the ten-year-old before him, he was fourteen, with dark blue eyes that could narrow to dangerous glares and a mess of dirty-blonde hair that he refused to tame. It stuck up **everywhere**, almost as much to rival Harry's own untamed hair, falling over the boy's eyes, tickling his cheeks and often resting near his chin. One characteristic practically screamed out about the boy however, the jagged scar that rested just underneath his right eye. The teen would often laugh when other's asked him about it, a harsh bark of laughter before his dark eyes would narrow, his mouth an eerie grin. Some guessed that the boy got it through a fight; others thought that Will had simply decided he would look cool with a scar and had taken a knife to his cheek, either way the dark-eyed boy let them rumors fly, grinning all the while.

"Oi, well try not to go back on memory lane while we're planning a rumble, you need to pay attention mate." The older boy could take a guess of what his young companion had been thinking of. It didn't make him happy. No, he wasn't mad at Harry. He didn't think he could ever get mad at the raven haired boy. No, Will was mad at his "brother's" relatives. He could still remember the day he brought the boy into the gang.

He had found the boy at the park, on the only swing still intact after those boys…Dudley and his crew? He really couldn't remember, he could care less, but that's when he had first "officially" met Harry Potter. He never thought he would. It was a surprise at first, to know that this was the kid that his gang spoke of, that was picked on at school that no one would befriend in fear of Dudley and his little gang.

He snorted at the thought. That fat kid and his friends weren't a gang; they were just cowards trying to make others too fearful to tease them. It was pathetic. Harry himself had looked like he was ready to run from the real gang of Surrey when he saw him for the first time, an older boy who held himself with aloof confidence, the five-year-old had not known what to do at the time.

The fact he had been invited into a gang…that must have surprised the raven haired boy the most. The first lesson he learned among the other boys was that they were brothers. They were blood brothers and no one messed with their "family" of sorts. It came about that Harry often would not go home to the Dursleys; rather he would stay over with Will, Alex, Riley or any of the other boys of the gang. All of them were glad to take in the boy for a night or two, after finding out how rough Harry's relatives could be, they really weren't surprised, after all they had raised that whale, the spoiled brat.

It came about that through five years of being in the gang, Harry was no longer the short, scrawny boy with too big of clothes. No, he had grown relatively tall and no longer was he thin as he had once been. Hell, Alex helped his brother out by giving Harry clothes for the first Christmas he spent with the gang; the boy had grown on them after all.

"So, no guns or knives, let's keep this clean. Neutral territory at the park," Will spoke as he leaned over the table, pointing to the map that sat between him and the other teen, a brown haired boy who sneered before nodding in return to the other gang's conditions for the rumble.

"Group or individual?" Was the question of the other male.

"Group fight, stop at knock out."

It was the usual rules. No one was out for killing; the cops would be on them in an instant. This way it would simply be a battle for territory, a little skirmish of sorts for two gangs to get over an argument of what land belonged to whom.

"When?" It was Alex's question as he leaned back against his chair, eyes filtering over to the door and then back to the cashier of the candy shop they sat in, they were safe for now, there were no cops around and one of their own worked a shift at this time, they would be completely ignored.

"Tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp," the brown haired male had seemingly followed his gaze with Alex's, checking the shop before looking to the representatives of the other gang once more.

"Then we're done here. If you and your men don't chicken out we'll be seeing you lot 'morrow." Will stood, followed by the younger Alex and Harry as they moved to leave the candy shop, nodding to Riley who sat behind the counter, waving as he watched his companions leave the shop.

"That went well." Alex mused, hazel eyes bright as he watched his surroundings, looking back to Will and Harry once or twice to see the two shrug. "I mean…the guys didn't make a scene, they don't look too weak either. It'll be a good challenge this time around, you'll see." His auburn hair bounced as he nodded, sending shocks of hair over his eyes as he shook his head to see once more.

Alex was Harry's age, a few months older give or take, but the two were the best of friends at school, seemingly joined to the hip. Though the other kids were scared of Dudley and his group Alex wouldn't let himself be pushed around, and through Alex and the gang soon Harry learned to fight back as well, and so he did. The Blood Brothers did not take shit from anyone.

"Their fighter…carries himself too highly." Harry mused in return, snorting as the picture of the male formed in his head once more. "Can I break his nose?"

"Bloody hell Harry, there isn't a rule against it, go right ahead! Wotcher, I'll even cheer you on!"

"Just remember, don't punch up mate. We don't need any casualties; it would have the Mambas on us faster than you can sling a rock over the river. Keep it clean, get the job done and then move onto to your next opponent, if you are starting to take the beatings get your arse out of there, I ain't going to take no bullocks from anyone, you go straight to Yuki, she'll get you back on your feet again. Getting out of a rumble does not make you weak; it makes you smarter than your opponent." Will lectured the two groaning boys.

"We know," they chorused as one, hoping to cut off the older boy from any more lectures. Once safely within the old warehouse they claimed as their 'base' of sorts, Harry settled down in an old bean bag towards the middle of the room.

"So…" Alex mused, a smile growing on his face.

"No, no magic in the rumble. You know that you can't do that."

"Damn."

Magic…before joining the gang Harry might have not believed anyone who tried to tell him such thing was real. But it was…it was real. _He_ could use it. Will could use it. Alex, Riley and the others could use it. Heck even Sebastian could use it, he hardly knew the guy! It explained the weird things that always seemed to happen around him that was for sure. Will had told him five years ago that it was the result of his accidental magic, ever since he had begun to learn what the gang told him was 'wand-less magic.'

When he had asked about when he would get a wand Sebastian had laughed, Sebastian with his brown hair and light blue eyes. The male usually didn't speak, but there was a definite air of authority to the teenager that led the gang, the Blood Brothers. There was no crossing Sebastian. "You'll get a wand when you go to Hogwarts." There was nothing more they could get from their "fearless leader" but Will clued them into the fact they would get their letters on their respective eleventh birthdays.

"Can we at least practice? Just a little bit? Please?" Harry was on his feet, bouncing in childish excitement. "What about Wingardium Leviosa?" Will laughed as Harry looked up at him.

"Oh ok…but we have to stop when Sebby comes back with everyone else, they went of to gather a bit of information." Harry and Alex broke into combined laughter as Will used his own nickname for Sebastian.

Will Alevar had not told his two companions, but with the wandless magic they knew they were already farther along than most second years at Hogwarts. Already they could perform most defensive and offensive spells with minimal effort and no wand required. Thus they were not tracked by the Ministry…even so; with so many wizards it would be hard for the Ministry of Magic to pinpoint any one wizard. Will knew that his gang was not the only group of wizards in Surrey. There were others, a good couple here and there.

By the time Harry and Alex both turned eleven they would be able to tackle more complex spells, heck, they could even take on their animagus tests if they really felt like it. Or maybe not, but they were a hell of a lot closer than others out there.

There was nothing stopping the two from trying. Will grinned at the thought, maybe he would even give it a go…try to find his animagus. Who knew, it could be a lot of fun in the long run if he achieved his goal. When the year started again Hogwarts would never be the same.

A/N: Short first chapter, the second chapter should be longer. Oh baby we're in for a thrill ride. I hope you guys are enjoying the gang; next chapter will have the rumble, and maybe eventually the coming of the Hogwarts letters.

And maybe we'll even see the Dursleys for a little bit…

or maybe not.

-Green


	2. Of Rumbles and Alleys

**Chapter 2**

A/N: So begins chapter two. Let's get this on the roll, yes?

-1234 this is a line break 1234-

It was just before the coming rumble that night that the Blood Brothers assembled; Will, Alex and Harry stood off the side where they had decided to listen as Sebastian spoke of the fight that was about to begin, restating the rules, a common event before the big bash.

"Heh…never get's old…Sebby's pep talks," Will mused with a wry grin.

"Yeah…though the best time had to be when Harry and I joined the group." Alex replied with a chuckle, "We really are one big family…truly blood brothers with that little event…still remember it, don't you still have that blade?"

"Of course…just in case, you know? Never know when we might need it again…" Harry grinned as Will spoke.

"Well enough pondering the past…looks like the Mambas are here." The raven haired boy pointed out, his two friends placing their attention now to the figures that approached the park, with its one swing still intact…neutral territory on Private Drive. Perfect territory for a good old fashioned Rumble.

That was exactly what began that night, a fight between two gangs, one magical…one muggle, though it would not be known to the Mambas the powers that their enemies possessed…that they held back so as to not ruin the fun of this one battle. For that was what it was to them. Fun, while the Mambas fought for territory the Blood Brothers seemed to find enjoyment in the fight; it was like sparring with each other…they simply did not need to hold back. The fight was beginning to look more like a game, as the wizards danced around their opponents without a problem, dodging, kicking and punching when needed. There was certainly enough teasing and smack talk to go around for everyone that night…

Until it was time to wrap up. Territory was settled, the rumble was over. No casualties from that night, though there was sure to be bruised bodies for everyone in the morning. Harry laughed as he leaned into Alex and Alex into Will as they walked down the street, saying their good byes to the others of the gang as they headed home, or rather to Will Alevar's home for the night.

"Well…that was actually a challenge this time!" Harry said with another laugh, cringing slightly as his body retaliated with the pain of several bruises. He could care later…now was time for celebration.

"I see you gave their lead fighter that bloody nose you wanted." Alex replied with a wide grin, Will shook his head with a smile.

"Of course, couldn't let them leave with out a parting gift, now could I?"

"Only you Harry, only you, sometimes I wonder if the hat will have trouble with you…you simply are one of a kind."

"Nah, Will, he'll be a lion for sure, remember the time Ray tried to teach him how to be an info broker?" With the mention of the memory the three resorted to harder laughter, it was truly a failure on the raven-haired boy's part, none of them knew why Ray had even tried in the first place, Harry was just too….spirited to lay low and get information for the gang.

"Ah but you never know…Maybe I'm a good ol' 'puff, heh?" Harry's statement only seemed to have his friends laugh harder, there was simply no way their black haired companion could be a Hufflepuff…he certainly was not like those calm folk. Their conversation continued like this for a while, though they strayed to other subjects before walking into Will's house as he turned on the light, waving to his father who sat in the kitchen with a smile and a nod, the man was used to their comings and goings and did not question them as the three headed straight for the stairs and thus to the oldest boy's room where they crashed for the night.

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by, territory was gained and lost, rumbles were started, lost and won by many gangs in Private Drive, Harry Potter continued to avoid going back "home" to the Dursley's and said family was all to happy to not have the freak around. The Alevar family on the other hand had taken the boy in since the first year they met him, treating him just like another son as he would stay with them and Will more often. It was that one morning that Alex had come over for breakfast that the family was situated around the table when an owl knocked on the window and all three children jumped up with wide smiles as Mr. Alevar let the predatory bird in, offering it a decent sized piece of bacon before removing the letters attached to its leg and allowing it to leave them once more with a cheerful hoot. Giving each boy their respective letter Mr. and Mrs. Alevar simply smiled as the two youngest boys tore into the letters with the widest grins of excitement possible, high fiving as they read their letters aloud in unison, Will leaned back in his chair as he read his shopping list for that year, passing it over to his father with a shrug.

"Looks like a trip to Diagon Alley is in order," Iris, Mrs. Alevar, spoke with to the boy's delight. "Of course…it will be the perfect time as well with Harry's birthday in due time, right dear?" Harry nodded enthusiastically in reply to the woman who he had come to think of as a mother. This was his family.

-1234-

Harry knew about his popularity in the wizarding world. Will's family had told him the story about his real parents, about what happened…about Voldemort. Even with his popularity though, the Alevar family, and everyone else he knew for that matter, treated Harry Potter no differently due to his fame. He was treated like a normal person.

Thus the commotion in the Leaky Cauldron was a bit…shocking at first, before Harry grew a mischievous grin on his face, whatever thoughts were going through the boy's mind might have leaked fear into the face of those that surrounded him, though his friends simply laughed as they finally excused themselves and entered Diagon Alley after tapping the proper bricks.

The sight never got old for the three boys as they were unable to keep their excitement in check for the school year at Hogwarts, one for the new trouble he could make with a certain pair of twins, the other two for the sorting and their first glimpse at the school they had been told so many stories of, with their other friends having already gone and had many adventures already there.

"Now boys…contain yourselves, we can't shop yet, our first stop is Gringotts if you do recall." Haiden Alevar spoke as he tutted them with a chuckle. Both he and Iris could easily understand their excitement, they had been Hogwarts students at their age as well, it truly was exciting to get ready for the next school year, they knew that very well as the group made their way to the wizarding bank.

"Hello there," Haiden spoke as they approached a goblin that was acting as a teller, "I have with me Mr. Alevar, Mr. Vale and Mr. Potter, each wishing to visit their vaults. Mr. Potter will be in need of a new key as he is currently not in possession of one." With this information the goblin was prompt to poke Harry's finger to draw a drop of blood, confirming that he was, in fact, Harry James Potter and did have a vault and with a new key confirmed for the boy they were set off with a goblin named Griphook, sitting down as they were set flying through the immense maze of caves and vaults until they stopped, allowing Alex to gather a few galleons for the year before they continued on. Next was Alevar's vault, and Haiden and Iris motioned for the three boys to exit the cart and join them as they passed the key to Griphook who opened the vault for them. Along with Will getting his own money needed for the year Mr. and Mrs. Alevar passed a few coins to all three boys as a little "gift" of sorts before they moved on to Harry's vault.

The sight left the young Potter surprised.

"Well, they certainly didn't leave you with nothing, did they Harry?" Will and Alex spoke with identical grins as the boy walked into the vault.

"James and Lily thought ahead." Iris spoke to her husband with a nod in response as they watched their adoptive son pick up enough coins to last him for a good while, joining his family once more as they made the trip back to the surface world where they thanked Griphook before continuing on their way out onto Diagon Alley once more.

Wand shopping became the first thing on the agenda, and the two eleven-year-olds both left with their new wands, ready to continue on their way. It was onto get uniforms from there, after ward, books. They had already bought brass scales and other equipment of the like before, and so were already prepared as they ended the day with ice cream cones as they sat around their table.

Of course…to the Alevar adults, the shopping wasn't quite done…yet.

They ushered the children off, right to the pet shop,

Alex and Harry both left with two new cats, Loki and Orion, and as they were told by the cashier, the felines could be taught to harbor messages and though slower, were much better than owls. Will could tell that the pet shop was simply having competition with the Owl Emporium, owls were a famous choice of many witches and wizards.

It had been a good day.

A/N: And so there ends the chapter…No Hogwarts yet I suppose….Next chapter then! For now, enjoy.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3- Home Sweet Home**

**A/N**: Hello everyone, I'm back! *please don't kill me!* It's been really busy and my muse left me, so trying to write this was a hassle. With a lot going on in my home life I didn't have time to sit down and type this out, but my muse is back and I have a nice new laptop; I'm ready to rumble! I hope I haven't lost any of my wonderful readers, and please enjoy the newest enstallment to Blood Brothers!

-1234-

To say Kings Cross was busy on September first is an understatement. Even early that morning hundreds of families made their way to platform 9 3/4 as descretely as possible. Harry never really understood how the muggles could remain so oblivious to the events that were played out before them. To think that they did not notice when Will passed with his barn owl! In any case, the raven-haired boy was glad that he was with the Alevar family with Alex at his side; he didn't even want to think what troubles he would have had if he was still stuck with the Dursleys. They probably would have left him in between platforms nine and ten to fend for himself.

Nearing their destignation Mr. Alevar turned to Will with a tell tale grin on the older man's face the the three boys replicated while his wife smiled. "Go on Will, lead the way," and without need of further prompting Will nodded and spun on his heel to run through the barrier. Harry and Alex followed, racing each other onto the platform. The proud Alevar parents chuckled and brought up the rear of their little group. When all three of the boys bound for Hogwarts were settled into a car in the train, Iris fell into her light lectures for her "sons."

"Don't eat too much sugar, you'll be eating at school tonight," She reminded them, "and listen to your proffessors, mind you. I know it's useless to say it, but stay out of trouble!"

"Mum, you know that's too much to ask." Will replied, Harry and Alex nodded in agreement. "Things just get too boring; we'll just be having a little fun!"

"He does have a point sweetheart," Haiden acknowledged. "Let boys be boys. They'll grow out of it later." This calmed Iris, and resulted in a quick kiss between husband and wife. The three boys gagged accordingly. Saying their last good byes and the usual "see you soon" was shared, and soon the three were watching the backs of the Alevar couple until they could no longer distinguish them in the crowd and it was dedcided that Haiden and Iris Alevar had left the platform in general. It was at this time that Harry was intent on allowing his dark furred kitten, Loki to wander about the train car, who was soon joined by his brother Orion while the boys dived into a game of exploding snap. The next hour passed more quickly than any of the three could have imagined, and only when they noticed the sudden shudder of the train did they realize it the passage of time; the Hogwarts Express had begun its journey, and last minute arrivals were desperate to find a car to join.

Their first visitor was a pale boy with equally pale hair, flanked by two large whale-like boys from where they stood in the doorway of the car. "Rumor has it that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts, you wouldn't have happened to see him, would you?" The pale boy drawled, eyes sweeping across the area; the entire car looked like a storm had passed through it, with the three occupants sprawled in similar fashions on the floor.

"Nope, haven't see him," Alex imitated the boy's drawl with a practiced expression of boredom to complete the act, "Just Alevars in here mate, we aren't the student you are looking for...move along." The first year waved his hand at the pale haired one. By the anger in the pale boy's eyes, the three gang members were certain that was not the answer the Malfoy incarnate had wished to hear; however, the young Malfoy squared his shoulders and nodded sharply, despite the glare he directed at the car filled with Alevars. If looks could kill, they would have been dead ten times over, the pale haired one strode out of the car, slamming the door behind him and the two whale-like boys followed his lead. When they were sure the three were out of range three brothers fell over laughing.

"We aren't the student you are looking for," Harry began with a hiccup, his face contorted in mischievous glee.

"Move along?" Will ended for his younger friend, "When did you come up with that mate?"

"Just now," Alex answered with a shrug to the other two's amazement. "It just felt right, and that face was priceless," he added with a smirk. "Frankly he deserved it, walking around like a pompous git, heh?"

"I doubt he's even Slytherin with that practiced gait, did you see the automatic anger? He's a Gryffindor for sure, Sebby never would have let something like that slip." Will noted, "Whether the ickle firstie likes it or not he's in for a giant hit to the head. I bet a gallon that our little pale one was acting on daddy's orders. He's a pure blood for sure."

"Well I don't care what he is, but he interrupted an exciting game of exploding snap," Harry complained, "I was winning until he thrust the door open and the whole deck was set off by his loud mouth."

"Calm down mate, we'll just start a new round." Alex and Will chorused to Harry's delight. A new game was set into motion between Will and Harry and chaos erupted in the car once more, leaving it even more of a disaster than the first time when they were interrupted by a second knock on the door a few minutes later.

"Hey, I win I-" Harry was cut off as Alex opened the door to reveal the red-headed boy on the other side. "Merlin's pants, can't we get any peace?" He groaned, shoving his cards away before they could explode in his face as they were infamous to do. Will chuckled, stowing the deck away with a sigh.

"You won three straight times Harry, I think that's enough for now." The oldest boy stated. "Besides, we have company again. What can we do for you mate?" His last question was directed to the freckle-faced boy who shuffled from foot to foot in the door way just in front of Alex.

"Well, I uh-I was wondering if you had any room, everywhere else is full," The boy replied, his shoulders tense. "I mean...if it isn't a bother or anything." To Ron's relief the three boys grinned and welcomed him in.

"A little late getting on the train mate?" Will asked him while they cleared space for their new car companion, "I'm Will by the way, Will Alevar, and this is Alex Vale-Alevar and Harry Alevar." The Gryffinor took no notice of the way the red-head tensed further.

As his older twin brothers, Fred and George had told him many stories about Hogwarts, and many of the tales were centered around a certain group of students that called themselves Blood Brothers, and all answered to the last name of "Alevar" regardless of their birth families. Each and every story that centered them told of their mischievous pranks and exploits, and with two prankster brothers already Ron was scared to death of these three boys.

"Relax mate, you're in good hands, anyways...I'm sure we all be at school soon, yeah? We should get changed." Will told the three first years. "Come on, I'd rather get dressed now than later and not have to rush." Alex and Harry were not ones to disagree with Will Alevar, and the freckled boy nodded numbly in agreement, introducing himself later as the group made their way off the express.

"A Weasley, no suprise there. You look a lot like Fred and George," Will chuckled, "Wait until you meet those two Harry, Alex," he told his brothers. "They are two of the best pranksters, second only us."

When the three first years were called away by a giant man that Will explained was Hagrid, the grounds keeper at Hogwarts, they parted ways with the older boy and got into a boat as a trio. They were joined by a bushy haired brunnette before they set off; where Harry or Alex would have been the first to introduce themselves to their new companion in the boat, they were cut short with their first view of the castle.

It truly was as the others put it, "Home sweet home."

-1234-

A/N: So, we have finally made it home to Hogwarts after a very long delay and updating...Yay! Kind of a short chapter, but I just liked the note of finality that came with the last sentence. I'll be working on the next installment soon. Until then, I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about this new Harry, as well as Will and Alex. :)


End file.
